


Disconnected, Reconnected

by KuroBakura



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has not been himself for about a month. While on a vacation in London, he gets a call from Tom in Germany.</p>
<p>When Chris thought it couldn't any better....chaos ensues. Will Chris be okay or will he fall back into a bigger slump?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disconnected From London To Germany

Chris was on vacation in London. There was a lot of dark clouds with very little sun that evening. It's been a month since he has seen Tom last. Tom and Chris confessed their love to each other one before the filming for the movie was over. Since then, Chris has been a total wreck, mentally, for 2 weeks. Tom has been also filming a movie in Germany and hasn't been able to call.

“Why does this keep getting to me. I know Tom is working but.....my heart really needs him.” Chris said, with tears flowing down his cheeks. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He took a breath and walked over to this phone. He picked it up and looked at the screen. He gasped and put his hand over his mouth. It was Tom! Chris quickly walked back over where he was sitting and answered the phone.

“H-hey, Tom.” he answered.

“Hi, Chris! How's London treating you?” Tom asked. Tom has secretly been missing Chris as well.

“Good! It's beautiful here. It can get cloudy here, that's for sure.” Chris honestly said.

“I know. What's the weather there right now?” Tom asked.

“They say it's going to rain but it's also sunny a bit so I'm not sure. So what's happening with you over in Germany.” Chris walking to the balcony of the room.

“ The film got canceled.” Tom said. Chris was excited and shocked.

“Really?! Is there a reason?” Chris asked, feeling excited.

“There were so many creative differences between the directors to the point it was nothing but chaos.” Tom explained the basics of why it was canceled.

“Wow! You must got a lot of free time on your hands, now. ” Chris said, smiling.

“Pretty much. Ehehehehehehe!” Tom said. Hearing Tom's laugh made Chris sad. Suddenly, Chris wanted to be serious.

“Tom, do you....still love me?” Chris asked. Tom blushed. Tom was hoping Chris remembered that.

“Yes, I do. Very much.” Tom told him. He heard Chris starting to cry over the phone.

“I can't keep it in anymore. I miss you so much! For the past 2 weeks, it's been very hard for me to not hear from you. As well as not being able to hug you and hold your hand. ….Tom, what I'd do to have you here...” Chris told him. A tear rolled down Tom's left cheek. He has been replaying the moments over and over in his mind for the past month. He wants to be with Chris as well.  
“I miss you too. I wanted you here with me but I think the directors would think you were being an interference. I wouldn't think that and don't, but they might. I miss wrapping arms around you and holding your hand. We never got to kiss and I want to kiss you so bad.” Tom said. A clash of thunder and a bolt of lighting startled Chris. It got cloudy as they were talking.  
“Hey, Tom, I'm sorry but a storm is starting it and looks really bad. I think I need to go. Talk to you soon. I lo-!” The phone was suddenly cut off.

“Chris? ...CHRIS?!” Tom asked but no one answered back. Tom pulled the phone from the ear and saw it was disconnected. Tom leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“That storm sounds horrible.” Tom thought. …..This gave Tom an idea. He looked on his phone and called the airport. After a little bit, Tom got up to pack his bags. He saw no point in staying in Germany. Plus, he was very worried about Chris. He is determined to see him, no matter at what cost or how much time it took.

“I will see my darling! Even if I have to forget about sleep tonight! It's worth it to see his gorgeous face and smile.” Tom thought as he called for a cab.

 

_**-Back in London, hours later-** _

 

Chris was laying on his bed, under the blankets. It was really dark and gloomy. The thunder was loud and the rain was even louder when it certain parts around the window and walls outside. Chris just got done crying about two hours ago.

“I hope Tom isn't mad at me for what happened. I know it wasn't on purpose but still. And right before I could tell him I love him, BOOM! The phone disconnects on us. ….Maybe the world is trying to tell me something and I'm not just seeing it.” Chris thought. He looked at his watch. It was already 9pm and it looks like the storm wasn't going to let up. Then, he let out a huge yawn.  
“I might as well go sleep now. No purpose in doing anything else tonight. “ he said to himself. He got up and did stuff to get ready for bed. When he got back into bed, all he could do was lay there. He still felt like he hurt Tom in some way. He sat up, looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

“Tom, I know you can't hear me right now but I'm sorry for what happened. I feel like a bad boyfriend. I didn't mean to hurt you or upset in any way.” Chris said, out loud in the room. After he stopped, he looked around and sighed.

“I better get some sleep. This storm is making me tired and stressed.” Chris said. He laid back down and comfy again. He put his arm out as if Tom was there.

“Goodnight, darling.” Chris said as he closed his eyes. He instantly feel asleep.


	2. Reconnected At Last

-The next day-

 

Chris woke up to a bright and sunny morning. He got up and looked out the window. He smelled the fresh air and rain from last night. And then...he sighed.

“I better take a shower & get dressed. I need to get out of this room!” Chris said, walking back in. After Chris took a shower and was starting to get dressed, his phone beeped.

“Huh? …..WAIT! My phone is working again! Yay!” Chris thought. He ran to his phone and looked at the screen. It was a text....from Tom. Chris gulped and clicked to read the text. It said.

“What hotel are you staying at? Good morning, BTW.” Chris was afraid to answer but texted him back anyway with the name. Tom's reply was fast.

“Got it! Thank you. <3” was the reply. Chris blushed and silently squealed. Tom wasn't mad at him. As he got dressed, suddenly he realized that Tom asked for the hotel name.

“Why does he need the name of the hotel if he has my cellphone number and he's in Germany?” Chris thought. He decided that he shouldn't dwell on it. Tom most likely had a reason for it. After 45 minutes of getting ready to go out, he was ready. As he went the door, he someone walking on the same floor as him. The person stopped 10 seconds after.

“If I maybe walk out fast and quickly...no one will notice me.” Chris thought. As he put his hand on the handle, he felt a strong aurora surround him.

“What is the feeling all of a sudden?” Chris asked himself, silently. He shook his head and turned the handle. As he opened the door, his head was down. As he got the door fully open, he notice a pair of black sneakers, staring up at him.

“What the?” he thought.  
“You know, darling, there is a person wearing these shoes.” a voice. It sounded like as if Tom was talking.

“Darling? …..WAIT!! WHAT?!” Chris looked up quickly and gasped (covering his mouth). It was his boyfriend, the love of his life, standing in front of him, smiling. It was Tom!!

“You told me that you'd do anything to get me here and I'm here for you, darling.” Tom said. Chris motioned his hand for Tom to come in. When he did (and thanked him), Chris shut the door and leaned back and slid to the ground. Before, Tom could say a word, Chris started to cry.

“Chris?” Tom asked.

“I can't believe it. You're here! ...I thought you would have been mad at me.” Chris said. Tom knelt down in front of Chris and hugged him tight.

“Chris, it's not your fault. The phone disconnected on us. That can't be helped.” Tom said. He pulled away to see Chris's face.

“How did you know that's what I was talking about?” Chris asked. Tom smiled and chuckled.

“Because you were going to say “I love you” before it happened.” Tom answered. They both chuckled a little. Chris hugged Tom again.

“I really have missed you, sweetheart.” Chris said. Tom kissed Chris's cheek.

“I have missed you very much as well, honey. I got really worried after the storm disconnected out call. Then I realized, I have no reason to stay in Germany anymore. So I called the airport and got the earliest flight I could to London. Yes, it was a 9 hour flight but to see you is worth it.” Tom said. Chris got serious again.

“Did you get any sleep? I don't want to you to get sick because of that!” Chris said. Tom put his hand on Chris's left cheek.

“At the airport and on the plane.” Tom said, smiling. That made Chris smile. He let go, got up from the floor and helped Chris up.

“So, were you heading out?” Tom asked.

“Yes. I need to get out of this room!!” Chris said. Tom silently giggled.

“Well then, lets go. Together. By the way, did stop by my house to go put my suitcase in the house and grab my car to come here.” Tom told him. Chris grabbed Tom's right hand and held it, smiling. He nodded.

“Lets go together then, darling.” Chris said. Chris noticed he was holding his hand. He forgot they weren't publicly out yet. As Chris was about to let go, Tom held his hand, tighter. Chris looked up, blushing. Chris did want to show the world that they are in love and proud but only if Tom wanted to.

“Do not worry. If you want to in be in love the eye the public, then I want to as well.” Tom told him. Tom and Chris kissed each other on the cheek and walked out the room.

 

-Later that evening-

 

Tom and Chris were sitting in a field, on a blanket. Tom couldn't stop looking at Chris, who was staring at the sunset.

“The sunset is so beautiful.” Chris said.

“Not really.” Tom said.

“Then was it?” Chris asked. Tom turned to Chris.

“You.” Tom answered. Chris turned his head, wide-eyed and blushing.

“Huh?!” Chris asked. Tom laughed. Chris looked so adorable! Chris's head was now down. Tom put his hand under Chris's chin and lifted his head up.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to embarrass or upset you. You are just so perfect, inside and out. You make me happy. Please don't upset with me.” Tom told Chris. He noticed that Chris was smiling now but still blushing.

You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry if I suddenly worried you. I'm just so happy as well. You are perfect, inside and out. I realize that I found my true love.” Chris said. Chris leaned forward towards Tom and kissed his forehead.

“I know I have found my true love.” Tom said as he kissed Chris's forehead. When Tom moved his head back, Chris and Tom kissed on the lips! Tom has been waiting too long for this moment and now, it was officially happening. It felt wonderful and exciting. It went on for a good minute. When they stopped they looked at each other and smiled.

“I love you.” They both said the same time. Both giggled and kissed again, holding hands. Chris finally felt happy and complete again. He finally got to be with Tom again. They both vowed to never be that far apart without calling for that long amount of time ever again.  
  
  
  


_**The End** _


End file.
